


Glacial Barrier

by Madcinder



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Eldritch, Giant Spiders, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Beware.





	Glacial Barrier

Pass over me  
Hand me the crystal  
To guide my way  
Into the blizzard

Its shining light  
A blessing most special  
Never led us astray  
Clearing of hazards

Though my bones freeze within my body  
I will wade through this pale storm  
Leading the last few survivors  
To the distant looming form

Up hazed cliffs of ice  
Beaten by howling winds  
Into focus in our eyes  
A glacial barrier

Impassable  
Impassable  
What lives above?  
What lives below?

Visitor from cosmic stretches  
Other world, tribute it etches  
Horrid stench of broke-intruders  
Dive to the dream or lose her

At the end of your eternal journey  
Incarcerated beneath the mountains  
Encased in ice, cryogenic sleep  
Awaiting the day he awakes again

In the center of his webs  
Beneath the glacial barrier  
He breaths in silent deaths  
Consuming careless travelers

Stranded on Earth from eons past  
Dwelling deep within caverns vast  
The snaring web way, path to dreams  
Echoing, still, of ancient screams

Bridge to the other world unknown  
Where fly the weird and unseen call home  
Witness the undertow, your fate undone  
Unraveled at the jaws of Atlach Nacha

In the center of his webs  
Beneath the glacial barrier  
He breaths in silent deaths  
Consuming careless travelers


End file.
